


Carrying Through Hurdles

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Past Implied Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Carrying Through Hurdles<br/>Rating: Mish<br/>Characters: Rodimus Prime, Optimus Prime, OCs, Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, ensemble; Rodimus/Optimus, Sentinel/Optimus/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus<br/>Summary: A series of short sentences.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: past implied violence, slash, some language, implied death<br/>Notes: A series of short one sentences set in the Carrying On The Line 'verse. Each one will be labeled as different parts of the fic 'verse.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Carrying Through Hurdles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Carrying Through Hurdles  
> Rating: Mish  
> Characters: Rodimus Prime, Optimus Prime, OCs, Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, ensemble; Rodimus/Optimus, Sentinel/Optimus/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus  
> Summary: A series of short sentences.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: past implied violence, slash, some language, implied death  
> Notes: A series of short one sentences set in the Carrying On The Line 'verse. Each one will be labeled as different parts of the fic 'verse.
> 
> 0000

#01 - Comfort: (pre-fic: Rodimus and Sentinel)

There was really nothing that he could do except watch while offering some small amount of comfort to Sentinel as the other mech shuddered and felt the deep loss of another sparkling.

#02 - Kiss: (pre-fic: Rodimus and Ultra Magnus)

There were things that he loved about his lover, the current Magnus and that was the way his kisses tasted like the sweetest energon that they currently had on Cybertron, before they would interface again.

#03 - Soft: (future bit: Primes and Magnus)

The four of them stared at the sleeping sparkling that lay in the berth crib that Preceptor and Wheeljack had carefully made for them, wondering if this little sparkling live or if its spark was going to fade like the others before it had.

#04 - Pain: (pre-fic: Rodimus)

The pain of the spreading cosmic rust that the Decepticon had tossed at him during the battle, was nothing compared to the loss of his current and previous sparklings.

#05 - Potatoes (possible future bit: Rodimus, OC sparkling, and Optimus)

He had no idea why his sparkling was giggling while trying to give him the organic object or why the sentient organic was wildly yelling at them, but it was worth it to see Optimus relaxed and laughing.


End file.
